La Ultima Batalla
by Lector Shenlong
Summary: Happy observo a su rival riendo, estaba seguro que lo vencería y el honor del gremio recuperaría... Happy a Ichiya derrotaría... "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este Oneshot en el Reto: "BROTP" del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos"


Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este Oneshot en el Reto: "BROTP" del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos".

Posible Ooc y aclaraciones al final… Algunos sabrán después de un rato por dónde van los tiros en el fic, pero en caso de no ser así todo tendrá sentido al final.

Se me fue sorteada la situación "Happy le da el golpe final a Ichiya"

 **La Ultima Batalla**

-Tu parfum es muy débil- Dice un hombre en traje blanco muy sensual con una mirada decida y su cabello naranja siendo movido por el viento del bosque.

Su contrincante se limita a reír tapándose la boca con sus patas azules…

Tras eso un silencio reina en el bosque entre los dos contrincantes, ambos se miran el uno al otro analizándose entre ellos y esperando que uno mostrara la menor distracción para poder atacar, el canto de un ave rompió la concentración de uno de ellos, iniciando así la batalla…

Happy salto en el aire convocando aera y volando se acerca con rapidez impactando un fuerte cabezazo en el estomagó de Ichiya, el cual parece no haberse dado cuenta del inicio de la batalla hasta que recibe el cabezazo.

* * *

 _-Tienes un parfum interesante Happy- Dice el hombre del parfum sonriendo._

 _-Serás derrotado men- Dice Happy riendo_.

- _Suerte a ambos- Dice sonriendo una pequeña niña de cabellos azules_.

- _Wendy, deberías decidirte de apoyar a uno u a otro- Dice una maga rubia riendo un poco._

 _-Estoy seguro que ganaras- Dice un mago desnudo mientras sonríe_

 _-Gray-sama su ropa…- Comenta sonrojada una maga de vestidos azules._

* * *

Happy continua arremetiendo contra el hombre de traje blanco hasta que este impacta contra él un puñetazo haciéndolo retroceder, en ese momento Ichiya saca un frasco y lo lanza contra el exceed azul que al olerlo se muestra adolorido.

-¡Parfum del dolor!- Grita el mago del parfum sonriendo mientras su cara brilla.

Ichiya se acerca dos frascos de y se los introduce directamente en su nariz para correr rápidamente contra Happy el cual intenta evitarlo volando, pero no se mueve a tiempo debido al efecto del parfum del dolor y es golpeado por un fuerte gancho en el estómago que le saca el aire, después el mago de Blue Pegasus le conecta un golpe en la cabeza al exceed el cual sale disparado hasta estrellarse contra un árbol.

* * *

- _Tu salud bajo bastante meeen- Dijo el hombre fanático del parfum._

 _-Y pronto la tuya será aún menor- Responde el exceed riendo._

 _-Veremos si tu parfum supera el mío-_ _Contrarresta Ichiya._

 _-El perdedor paga los pescados del vencedor- Responde Happy_ _-Pero... yo no quiero pescados- Dice Ichiya_

 _-Ni que fueras a ganar tu...- Dice Happy_

 _-Eso lo veremos- Murmura el hombre del parfum iniciando la siguiente acometida contra su oponente_

* * *

Ichiya toma otro frasco en esta ocasión de un color rosa, pronto se ve como los rasguños producto de su batalla desaparecían de su cuerpo, el exceed vuela con rapidez mientras el mago se recupera y conecta un gancho en la mandíbula de Ichiya que lo manda a volar por los aires y a estrellarse contra un árbol y el cual destroza, el Exceed azul se come un pescado mientras Ichiya se levanta.

Los rasguños en el cuerpo del exceed comienza a curarse mientras come, Ichiya intenta atacar mientras Happy se recupera pero Happy dejando su recuperación a medidas se eleva en el cielo.

* * *

 _-Eso es trampa men, me estaba recuperando- Le dice el men al exceed azul._

 _-En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale- Murmura el exceed entre risas._

- _¡Happy tu puedes vencerlo!- Grita un pelirosa apoyándolo._

 _-Ichiya-sama confiamos en usted- Dicen tres jóvenes llorando caudales de lágrimas._

 _-Gracias a todos por su apoyo- Dice el hombre con el mejor parfum llorando de emoción._

* * *

Happy aprovecha la distracción y se acerca a golpear a Ichiya impactando una y otra vez puñetazos en su estómago hasta que Ichiya reacciona conectando un puñetazo en la mejilla de Happy haciéndolo retroceder, luego saca un frasco con una sustancia amarilla.

-¡Prueba el parfum paralizante!- Grita Ichiya haciéndole oler a Happy el perfume.

Mientras Happy se paraliza Ichiya aprovecha para conseguir conectando golpes en su cuerpo y luego lo lanza con una poderosa patada volando lejos de él

* * *

- _¡Happy sé que podrás recuperarte de esta!- Grita el pelirosa emocionado._

 _-Happy sé que tu técnica superara la de Ichiya- Dice muy seria una mujer de armadura y cabellos rojos._

 _-Ichiya-sama ya lo tienes donde querías- Dicen los tres jóvenes bastantes exaltados._

- _¡Es hora de usar el parfum final!- Grita el hombre del traje blanco con llamas en los ojos._

 _-¡No me rendiré!- Grita el exceed con llamas en sus ojos también._

 _-Creo que ustedes se toman todo esto muy en serio- Murmura una exceed de pelo blanco riendo en voz baja._

* * *

-¡Parfum de Energía!- Grita Ichiya destapando un frasco y oliendo, el traje blanco se desgarro mientras el hombre se volvía mucho más grande y sus músculos de fortalecían.

Lanzando un grito de fuerza y guerra se lanzó a atacar a Happy, el cual despego volando a rápida velocidad.

- _¡No será tan fácil huir de mí, meeeeen!- Grita el hombre del traje blanco._

 _-¡Usted puede Ichiya-sama!- Gritan los tres jóvenes emocionados._

 _-¡No dejes que te alcance Happy!- Gritan varios miembros de Fairy Tail apoyando al exceed azul_

 _-Suerte- Es lo único que murmura la exceed blanca_

 _-¡Si Charle me esta observando no puedo darme el lujo de perder!- Grita el exceed moviéndose con velocidad._

* * *

Ichiya siguió a Happy por los aires usando dos arboles para subir saltando de uno a otro con gran rapidez y luego de su pantalón saca un frasco que lanza contra el exceed.

-¡Parfum del dolor!- Grita Ichiya lanzando el frasco.

* * *

- _Caíste- Dice Happy riendo_

 _-¿Men?- Murmura Ichiya desconcertado_

* * *

Happy patea el frasco con una fuerza mientras se tapa la nariz y el parfum se derrama contra Ichiya el cual gesticula de dolor, entonces Happy se eleva

-Max Speed- grita lanzándose mientras gira en un torbellino contra Ichiya golpeándolo en el estómago y empezando a descender rápidamente.

Un estruendo se escucha en todo el bosque y una gran nube de polvo se extiende alrededor del agujero…

Ichiya se encuentra inconsciente en un gran agujero mientras un ser blanco sale de su cuerpo…

Unas grandes letras doradas aparecen en la pantalla…

 **HAPPY WINS**

-¡Aye Sir!- Grita el exceed sonriendo rodeado de una música esplendorosa.

* * *

 _-Les he fallado a todos…- Murmura Ichiya llorando mientras ve la pantalla con esas palabras tan funestas y sostiene decepcionado su control de lacrimagame…_

 _-¡Happy lo lograste!- Gritan emocionados Natsu, Erza, Wendy y Lucy._

 _-Ichiya-sama no se aflija hizo su mejor esfuerzo y por eso no nos decepciona- Dicen los trimen abrazando a Ichiya._

 _-Charle…- Dice Happy viendo a la exceed de su adoración en espera de algún comentario._

 _-Lo hiciste bien supongo- Le dice desviando la mirada a otro lado antes de que el exceed de color azul se acerque a abrazarla_

 _-Y así señores termina la batalla final y cool del concurso de lacrimagames- Informa Jason emocionado._

 _-Happy logro vencer Ichiya el cual derroto a poderosos rivales como Erza y Jura lo cual fue muy coooool- Añade el mejor reporte de Fiore bastante emocionado._

 _-Happy ¿Cómo hiciste devolviste mi ataque?- Le pregunta el hombre con cabellos naranjas mirándolo a los ojos._

 _-Muy fácil solo tuve que cubrirme de el pues el ataque te alcanzaría a ti que estabas también en el rango- Le responde Happy vestido en traje de profesor._

 _-Ya veo… algún día pasa por Blue Pegasus a saludar y que tengamos una nueva batalla por el honor de nuestros gremios- Dice Ichiya mirando con emoción al exceed antes de retirarse mientras su cabello ondula con el viento. -Ademas... tendre preparado todo un banquete de pescado solo para ti- Añade el hombre del traje blanco mientras se retira._

 _-Happy lograste recuperar el honor del gremio tras mi desastrosa derrota ante Ichiya…- Le dice la reina de las hadas al exceed mientras coloca una mano en su hombro y lo ve con orgullo._

 _\- Pero nada es comparable a la derrota de hielitos contra Cheria- Dice Natsu riendo haciendo enojar a Gray el cual se acerca bastante enojado._

 _-¿Vienes hablar tu que perdiste contra fido?- Contraataca el mago de hielo mientras ríe._

 _-Bueno si hablamos de derrotas patéticas debemos decir que la peor fue de Laxus contra Obabama-sama- Dice el exceed mientras ríe -¿Cómo fue que dijo? Lo hice girar hasta la derrota- Añade aumentando el tono de sus risas._

 _-Happy deberías de tener cuidado con lo que dices- Le informa Charle y señala a Laxus el cual era tranquilizado por Mirajane para que no atacara al exceed._

 _-Es hora de pasar a las premiaciones de esta gente tan cooool- Dice Jason emocionadísimo sin saberlo salvando a Happy de la furia de Laxus._

 _Los tres primeros lugares se dirigen a su podio._

 _-Primero el tercer lugar para la maestra de Lamia Scale, Obabama-sama una anciana muy cool- Grita el joven entregando un pequeño trofeo y una recompensa de veinticinco mil jewels ._

 _-Hice girar a todos mis contrincantes y como me vuelvas a llamar anciana también te hare girar a ti- Dice la mujer mayor mientras recibe el premio de parte del joven._

 _-Ahora el segundo puesto para el hombre con el parfum más cool de todo Fiore…. ¡Ichiya-san!- Grita el periodista entregando el premio de cincuenta mil jewels._

 _-Pero solo uno pudo ser el campeón, el ganador que derroto a Ichiya, Obabama-sama y a todos los demás concursantes que se le plantaron en su camino, dando el golpe final para su gremio…. ¡Happy!- Grita el periodista y el público comienza a aplaudir emocionado al exceed que se eleva victorioso en la competencia_

 _-Eso fue todo por hoy en este cool acto, patrocinado por Lacrimagames y Lacrimavision- Grita Jason a la cámara y termina la transmisión._

* * *

Bueno ahora las aclaraciones

-La parte en cursiva es el mundo de fairy tail.

-La parte normal es dentro del videojuego.

Pues así termina el fic con un poco de polvo de hadas, un poco de Charle/Happy, y la perdida del maestro del parfum de la historia, algo fumada la historia pero a mi me gusto y espero que a ustedes también les guste bastante. Eso fue todo y hasta la próxima :)


End file.
